Two Simple Words
by The Infamous Me
Summary: Pure AKUROKU smut. A tribute from an old story. I hope you all enjoy! Oh important note in here for you Disappear with me Fans.


**DISCALIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF COMMERCIAL VALUE!**

**SEX! Now that I have your attention!**

**Okay now, lets see I have stated something very important at the very bottom of this fic and I highly suggest you read it if your a fan of my other story, Disappear with me. If not then you should still read it anyway due to the fact it has some extras about this oneshot right here. I am not going to lie, this is graphich sex a.k.a Fucking. **

**So happy AKUROKU day and review you bastards! Or else mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaacoughs and chokes Holy shite, I am chocking on my own wrath.**

**DEDICATED TO MY BELOVED SHIRO!! THE BABY IS ALMOST HERE DARLING! -Don't you just love M-preg?-**

**Oh and DEDICATED TO ALL THOSE who are in love,obssessed and cried over these two darlings! -Mwha!- blows kisses I love you too!**

**Alos thank you my three wonderful Betas, Ronsgurl21 Lollipop love and the one who wishes to remain in secret. You lurker beta you!**

Two Simple Words-By: The Infamous me (AKA TIM)

--

"Hayner, get out of here! Now get lost, will you? I'm tired …" Roxas tried to be rough with the other blonde, Hayner, but only ended up sounding drowsy.

Hayner smirked. "Is Axel wearing you out these days? Hmmmmmm. Or are you so bored with just having one partner?"

"Don't make me hurt you," Roxas threatened, his eyes darkening to a deep blue as he glared at his once friend.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Hayner strutted to the door, his arrogant confidence out in full force. The tinier male followed behind, itching with the urge to slam the door behind the smug boy once he left.

Hayner put one hand on the doorknob and started to turn it, but then he pulled his hand away and turned to Roxas. "You know if you ever get bored, or just want a good fuck... I can hook you up."

Roxas eyed him warily, crossing his arms over his petite chest. "What?"

"I've been hearing how much people have missed you. You know, the slut of Twilight Town, and I know you won't be able to stay faithful to that dweeb for long. You just don't have it." There was a touch of the customary sneer in Hayner's voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Roxas grabbed Hayner by the collar and yanked him forward so their noses almost touched, his normally sweet voice rough with anger.

"HOW can YOU of all people come in here and say that ABOUT me! ME! And how dare you call Axel that! HE HAS been there for me more than you have! Get out of here! GET OUT OF HERE! " Roxas was livid, how dare Hayner barge in here, demand him to go back to that miserable life of false love.To being an outlet for others, when Axel has given him a good home! Love! And he never asked for anything.

Hayner braced his hands against Roxas' tiny shoulders, trying to free himself from the other's grip. He scowled when his efforts proved futile. "I am just saying you are going to be sorry when Axel turns you away, when you can't keep it in your pants!"

Roxas was about to go off that he never went looking for sex, people came to him for it when suddenly the door behind them swung open, revealing a startled Axel looming in the doorway.

"Well … what a pleasant surprise," The red head drawled, but his stiff expression indicated he found the situation anything but pleasant.

Roxas promptly let go of Hayner, ashamed to be caught losing his temper. "Axel! I was just…"

"… discussing outing plans," Hayner lied with a touch of sarcasm in his voice, as if he didn't care if Axel believed him or not. Probaly didn't either."I was just leaving."

Axel glanced at Roxas, whose cheeks were still flushed from anger and grumbling 'about damn time', then back at Hayner. "Good day, then, " He brushed past the two teens, walking straight into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him without so much as a second look at Roxas..

Hayner smirked. "Oooo, you're in for it now,"

Roxas vented his frustration by shoving Hayner out the door, ignoring the other male's chuckles as he hissed at him, " Keep it up and I'll tell Olette how you got fucked by Seifer while you two were dating."

The threat was enough to wipe the smirk from his so-called friend Hayner's face, and Roxas had the satisfaction of slamming the door shut in his distraught face. They might have called a truce, but that didn't mean they had to be civil to each other just yet.

Dusting his hands off like he'd just completed some disgusting but necessary task, Roxas then made his way for the bedroom door. He took a moment to calm himself, his hand clutching the doorknob in a death-grip as he gave himself a much-needed lecture.

Okay, Roxas, he sternly told himself, no giving in to whatever he asks, no begging and pleading, and absolutely no letting him fuck with your mind. He gave one quick, decisive nod in agreement with his own words, took a deep, cleansing breath, then opened the door and ventured a few steps inside the bedroom.

"Axel?" He heard the door click shut behind him, then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him back against the lean, lithe warm body of his lover.

"What was Hayner doing in our rooms?" The redhead's tone was dangerously soft as his hands roamed over Roxas's smaller body.

"He had a proposition for me - "

With a growl, Axel dug his fingers painfully into Roxas' thin hips, eliciting a gasp from his young lover.

"A proposition about something I didn't want! I told him no," the blonde swiftly clarified, a slight hiss at the end, and the tight grip eased. Against his better judgment, he let a soft chuckle escape his lips.

Long, clever fingers worked to unfasten Roxas' pants, the rasp of his zipper sounding loud in the stillness of the room, and then there was the sensation of hot, moist breath against his ear as Axel murmured darkly in his sultry voice, "This is amusing for you, is it?"

"Actually, it's pretty insulting that you think I'd be doing wicked things with Hayner." Roxas did his best to keep his voice even and firm, fighting the instinct to grind back against his lover's growing erection that was currently poking at his ass.

The mention of 'wicked things' and the possibilities that those words brought to mind didn't help matters. Roxas with a soft whine set out to make his fiery lover feel guilty. It was kind of insulting, him.He and Hayner have been -- well, used to be -- friends all his seventeen years of life.

"Don't you trust me?"

"You, I trust. It's everyone else I'm worried about … " The tall redhead switched tracks, opting for a persuasive, placating tone instead of the outright jealousy of before.

Axel knew about his past, but he also knew the why's behind it. Axel slipped his large hand slipped into the open vee of the blonde's skinny jeans and began to slowly rub the stiffening cock, not yet giving Roxas the skin-to-skin contact he yearned for as he kept his large, warm hand on the outside of the squirming blonde's boxers.

"Are you saying if you caught me alone with Demyx in our rooms, in much the same position I found you in, that there would be no jealousy on your part?"

The hypothetical scenario played out in Roxas's mind before he could stop himself, his imagination conjuring up a flushed and agitated Axel who clutched at his once-boyfriend-now-turned-best friend's shirtfront while Demyx's fingers dug into the older man's shoulders, their faces mere inches apart, the atmosphere of the room thick with tension. To say it was a suspicious scene was an understatement.

"My point exactly," Axel purred into his ear, having to bend down to reach it, abandoning his sensual massage of Roxas' erection to shove the jeans off ,the tiny hips, to drop to his ankles, then slipping one hand underneath Roxas' soft cotton shirt to trace teasing circles over his stomach while the other toyed with the waistband of the silk boxers.

"Stop fucking with my head," Roxas growled, determined to not to give into the man's whims. With some struggle, the messy haired blonde broke free from his lover's imprisoning embrace. He pulled his jeans back up and elbowed past the stunned redhead, to fling open the bedroom door. He had to put some distance between them, or that spicy scent and those delightful fingers were sure to distract Roxas into forgetting all his resolutions.

But Axel wasn't one to be denied. He was Axel. Playboy extraordinaire! A sex god! The red head recaptured Roxas halfway into the the spacious living room. He did enjoy the thrill of the hunt.

"Running away, Lover? That's not like you at all. You're so eager for my touch... why put up such a resistance now?"

The echo of Axel teasing, sexy voice thundered through the tiny male's brain and he blushed, but the reminder of what his behavior had resembled was enough to strengthen Roxas' resolve and have him struggling against Axel's iron grasp. Not only that, Axel loved it when Roxa put up a bit of a fight.

"I've got a headache," he offered the age-old excuse dryly, ignoring his lover's rich, throaty laughter. Roxas felt his knees tremble more at that sound, it was so sexy coming from Axel.

"Nothing a little Aleve can't fix." With a grin and laugh, Axel pulled the squirming blonde back into his long arms, maneuvering them both over to one of the overstuffed armchairs where Axel plopped down with a devious grin, securing Roxas' lap with one arm while speedily divesting the blonde blue eyed male of his jeans a second time, followed by his silk boxers, until the squirming blonde was left in just his t-shirt.

"It's the middle of the day!" Roxas protested after his first excuse failed, wriggling in his lover's lap in a way that only excited the man even more, and he could feel the unrelenting heat of desire consume his body, his wants starting to take over, all rational thought shoved to the side until those primal urges could be satisfied.

"That didn't stop you yesterday when you sucked me off in my office after lunch.." Axel's voice was a low, husky whisper that sent shivers of delight through his young lover.

He brushed his fingers over Roxas' trembling mouth, moaning softly, delightedly, when the blonde's plump rose lips willingly parted those and took two of those fingers into his mouth.

"Mmm … that's it. Yes, you loved that, didn't you? You couldn't get enough of my cock sliding between your lips, my fingers in your hair, and then the greedy way you swallowed every drop as I came into your mouth…" Axel dropped his free hand to his lover's crotch, curling his fingers around the harding shaft. "…and I didn't even have to touch this." He stroked the blonde's cock for emphasis. "Because you came just from sucking me, didn't you?"

Roxas groaned around the fingers in his mouth. When exactly had he lost control of this situation? It was as if his brain disconnected from his body whenever he was around Axel. It must be the pheromones or something. Roxas spread his thin legs wide, splaying them so they hooked on the armrests of the chair, exposing himself in wanton invitation as his lover stroked his throbing shaft. He murmured a protest when the redhead pulled his long fingers out of his mouth, but then those slick fingers reached down to tease the blonde's puckered hole and he could only manage a whine of approval.

"I'm going to fuck you, whore." His deliberate use of dirty words sent a thrill through the smaller male, as it seemed to indicate something taboo occurring between them, rather than the natural course of passion between two lovers, "but first I need to hear you say it …"

Isn't he tired of hearing me say this by now? Ever since he took me for the first time he wants to hear it ... Roxas squirmed, more from shyness than from a desire to escape, but the wriggle of his tiny hips only forced Axel's fingers deeper into his ass, wringing another desperate cry from his lips.

"You sound so sweet, So utterly fuckable," Axel moaned into his ear, pumping his fingers mercilessly into that tight hole while continuing to gently squeeze and stroke Roxas' cock. "Just two little words, Roxas, that's all you have to give me … two little words."

The blonde arched into those talented fingers, his head falling back against Axel's broad pale shoulder, and he stretched one hand upwards to curl behind his lover's head, his fingers threading into that long, spiky red hair, bringing Axel closer, claiming his lips in a deep, incendiary kiss before murmuring against his mouth, "I'm yours."

The redhead jerked as if the words whispered against his lips had burned him, but there was no denying the flare of passion and - in the darkest depths - devotion in the man's glittering jade green eyes. The younger male's husky admission seemed to drive him into a frenzy as he licked and bit at those kiss-swollen once peach, now rose colored lips, then possessed that mouth again and again with a fierce hunger that matched Roxas' own appetite. And that said a lot, because the boy loved food.

"Say it again," Axel growled the command into the moaning blonde's sensitive ears, Roxas could hear the raw need in his lover's sultry voice. The silence provoked a return of that velvety voice in Roxas' sensitive ear, this time laced with a touch of desperation. "Please, I need to hear you say it again."

"I'm yours … only yours … "

Roxas felt the tall pale male shudder beneath him, then he was biting again at Roxas' tender lips, at times so carried away by the heat and the intensity that he broke the skin, drawing drops of cherry-red blood that trickled down pale pointed chin only to be licked away by Axel, the impassioned lover. Roxas wasn't one to sit around and so he retaliated with a vicious bite of his own, sinking his tiny teeth into Axel's lower lip and relishing in the twenty-year-old's sudden intake of breath - there could be no denial that Axel enjoyed the pain; if he wasn't sure, then the unmistakable grind of Axel's groin against Roxas's ass was reassurance enough. The blonde gently sucked at the wound he'd made, indulging in the archaic ritual of becoming one with his lover in every way, then pressed the word lovingly against Axel's lips, "And you are mine."

"Yesss," Axel hissed, crushing his lips against Roxas', invading his mouth with his talented tongue so they could each taste the other's essence, both of them fully caught up in the euphoria of sharing everything - their blood, their minds, their bodies, their souls, most of all, their love. They didn't need to say those three little words to know how the other felt. When they were like this together, they knew. They knew how much they loved on another.

When the redhead broke the kiss, both of them were panting and the musky scent of sweat and sex hung heavy in the air around them, and reluctantly, the jade eyed man put a halt to his teasing ministrations on the younger's sensitive body. He gently wiped away a streak of red from the corner of Roxas' kiss swollen mouth with his thumb, then said firmly, but not harshly, "Stand up."

In other circumstances, it would have been an order easily obeyed, but Roxas' legs threatened to buckle beneath him the moment he put his weight on them, he was so weak-kneed and wobbly. They were like cooked spaghetti noodles. His cock ached for release, weeping dribbles of precum, but the tall male reacted quickly to his lovers thoughts of touching himself by clipping out another order.

"Take off your shirt, then bend over and put your hands on the table."

The blonde did as he was told, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside, then bending forward and gripping the sturdy coffee table with both hands, he knew it was sturdy because they had already fucked on it once. Roxas gave his lover a wicked smirk as he wiggled his ass tauntingly at the acid green-eyed man behind him.

With an equal smirk, Axel's glittering almond shaped eyes narrowed in fiendish delight as he took in the delicious sight of Roxas' young, athletic body, from the smooth expanse of his creamy back to the tempting mounds of his tight ass, down to those muscular thighs and shapely calves. After a moment of pondering, he came to the conclusion that his blonde lover had curves like a woman. He slowly rose to his feet and began to strip off his own clothing.

The rustle of clothing sent a quiver of anticipation through the young teen, and he peeked over his shoulder as much as he could without taking his hands off the coffee table. He glimpsed his lover's pale chest, broad shoulders, way to skinny waist and the light play of muscles beneath his skin. Then he glanced up at Axel's face, only to see the older man staring back at him with piercing green eyes. Like always, Roxas felt hypnotized by those eyes. So much so, that he didn't even realize Axel had moved until he felt the prod of his lover's cock against his ass.

The time for teasing had passed, Axel bypassing his usual torturous delays, of foreplay, as he bluntly shoved his cock inch by inch into the eager squirming teen beneath him, pausing when he had filled Roxas completely. He then traced his fingers down the younger's bumpy spine, causing Roxas to shiver, his inner muscles clenching around the warm cock in the most delightful way. Leaning down to mould himself against the pale back, the spiky haired male then set a relentless pace, staking his claim on his lover with each pounding thrust,making the boys voice cry with the painful, pleasurable, burning sensation Axel had created.

Roxas held on for dear life as his body was thoroughly ravaged, not sure what had pushed Axel to this level of debauchery but more than willing to go along for the ride. He was surprised, though, when the older suddenly slowed to a few jerky thrusts, cumming hard into his ass as he bit down on the younger's shoulder to muffle his groan of pleasure.

"Wow, he must have been really on the edge before he even started fucking me," Roxas thought, well, he thought it was a thought. He had forget to keep it to himself so the man slumped against him had heard it. And Axel didn't take kindly to jest about his stamina. The fierce redhead did have some damn good stamina, Roxas had remembered a two day 'fuck-fest', Axel had so dubbed it regally. Or was it three days, Roxas couldn't really remember as he was always in a blissful state at the time. Either getting pounded into a mattress or any available surface, allowed a few winks of shut eye, or the few moments of peace so he could eat.

"Is that a complaint?" Axel's question lacked any sting, his words colored only by amusement as he slowly pulled out of Roxas' cum-slicked hole and grabbed his boney left wrist, flipping the blonde over and pushing him onto his back on the coffee table. With a smirk, Axel settled himself between those still spread legs. "I wouldn't want to leave you unsatisfied …" It was a teasing comment, making Roxas gulp softly.

"I'm not complaining - ah!" Roxas bucked his hips as his cock was engulfed in incredible wet heat, his own teenage stamina sorely tested as The firehead suckled him, his tongue swirling over the head of Roxas' pale cock then down along the pulsating shaft, one hand wrapped around the portion of Roxas not crammed into his mouth while the other squeezed and caressed the ass that had cradled him so perfectly. It didn't take long for Roxas to erupt in his own orgasm, the intensity of it sending him spiraling down into darkness for a time, only to have him wake to the feel of cool sheets against his bare skin.

Roxas frowned and tried to sit up, but his body was too spent to respond. He heard Axel coming out of the bathroom, the twenty year old's comments and grunts a whirling vortex of worry and confusion, and then a cool cloth was placed on Roxas' forehead and he sighed in contentment.

"That feels good."

"What happened?" Axel cupped Roxas' cheek, still unnerved by the way he had passed out. Sure, in the past he had made people faint from his prowess, but never Roxas. Never the adorable blonde high-schooler who had captured his attention from day one. For some reason Roxas had kept up with his nympho-like personality, surpassing him at times.

Roxas gave a dainty shrug of his tiny shoulder, then yawned. "Either it's due to these late nights exercises and then going to school, or you finally bested me," the tired youth suggested drowsily, soothed by the tenderness Axel was displaying. He felt very loved and cared for. When was the last time anyone had cared for him this way? It didn't matter really, he had Axel now and the green eyed male seemed to be fulfilling all his needs and then some.

"Hmmmm, you could be right, I mean I am just that good.. 'Bout time your body and mind recognized what I knew all along," Axel said smugly, though he didn't look that convinced. He leaned down and softly kissed Roxas' bruised lips, his expression somewhat apologetic. "Get some sleep, then."

Roxas smiled up at the redhead, blue eyes meeting the jade ones. "Only if you're here with me." He held up the blankets to Axel's bed. The redhead grinned, and divested himself of the boxer shorts he had put on.

--

**WELL HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! YEP YEP YEP!! I know it ended weird, but ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...You got your lemonade. So drink it up.**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!! DO ET! DUUUUUUUUUUU ET **

**Sorry, this actually is part of a story I wrote a long time ago, I tweaked it a bit so no one would get confused. But in that old story, Roxas was a slut (and why the hell not?) who thought giving his body away was a sign of love, because his mother was like that. And then Axel, friend of his older brother, slept with him one drunken night after a college party and just felt so awful about scarring Roxas (he thought was scarring him, he didn't know about the whole slut thing) he decided to try and prove he wasn't some bad guy. And stuff happens. I could rewrite it if any is interested.**

**Probably won't though. Or I might I don't know.**

**Please REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! I have no Idea if I am wasting my time with this if you don't reveiw! What if I hold my other story hostage? Hmmmm? I could totally hold Disappear with me hostage if I don't get more than 5 reviews. I might do that! Yeah I am I am going to hold D.W.M. hostage till **

**To my awesome Betas, I had three for this ladies and maybe gentlemen? Or there any other guys out there? Or what? Anyways...I like the Idea of having three betas, make everything more thought out. Though I don't think I will for my other stories, two maybe. Yep...two. **

**Oh and Lollipop Love, I do love me some possesive Axel, if you can't tell already from my stories! Thanks for the side commentary it made me...happeh!**


End file.
